


Surplus Vacation Days

by meanderingsoul



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingsoul/pseuds/meanderingsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor was not at all surprised that the Master had had an answer to the Cybermen’s weapons being turned upon her. He’d expected to see her again someday, with another brilliant scheme with no consideration of collateral damage. But seeing someone sooner or later could be quite a bit sooner or quite a bit later as a Time Lord, so he was surprised that she was already in the Tardis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surplus Vacation Days

The Doctor was not at all surprised that the Master had had an answer to the Cybermen’s weapons being turned upon her. He’d expected to see her again someday, with another brilliant scheme with no consideration of collateral damage. But seeing someone sooner or later could be quite a bit sooner or quite a bit later as a Time Lord. He only hoped she had not sacrificed a perfectly healthy regeneration in her escape.

He was surprised that she was already in the Tardis just after he’d dropped off Clara, ankles crossed primly and watching an animated film with a black dragon on a tablet. She was on the bench near the center console, but it appeared untouched. The Tardis shut the door behind him unasked. The Master paused the show on her tablet and set it across her lap.

“Well the army obviously didn’t work out. Too much commitment, too much work and all at once. I don’t blame you dear Doctor, not really. Although, gathering the necessary particulate from the rain and soil through microbots to auto-assemble a self-replenishing army of the dead - it really was some of my finest work, even better than the Toclafane. And the brigadier has always been a pain, ruining my moment, that was nothing new. So I’ve decided I will take a vacation.”

This… was not what he’d been expecting. “Why are you in here?”

“I’ve just told you, vacation. I’ve missed you, my dear Doctor. I know it has been quite some time for both of us since we were last together but it may have been longer, I think, for me.” 

She was watching him, just like she had on the ground in the graveyard. “Alright.” He set the Tardis to drift in the vortex for a while. 

“Alright? What do you mean by that?” She was starting to glower at him, which was much more familiar from recent times than the solemn gaze. He was selfishly pleased the Master had blue eyes again. She’d had blue eyes when they’d first met, so long ago now.

“Well if you’re in here you’re not causing trouble. Good bye.” He headed deeper into the Tardis without a backwards glance. He heard a dramatically indignant huff, but she didn’t pursue him. This was not what he’d been expecting at all.

*

He successfully avoided her physically for several days. Gallifreyan days in fact. He had no humans aboard and the Tardis had adjusted the lighting accordingly to more reddish tones, but it was impossible to ignore the scent or mental presence of another Time Lord. 

He knew his psionic shields were next to nothing since he hadn’t been around a species that was more than a little above psi null in quite some time. He had only kept them up at all for his own organizational purposes and to keep from accidentally inflicting any migraines on unsuspecting and annoying companions. They would be little more than tissue paper to the Master, but she had not pressed him at all and seemed to be ignoring him as steadily as he’d been ignoring her. Which was very worrisome. She hadn’t tried to leave, or commandeer the Tardis, or bother him while he repaired the screwdriver, or prod at him like a lab specimen for her own amusement. All those things would have been normal. He felt her murmuring to the Tardis once and the Tardis’ pleased humming in response. 

“Have I been neglecting you, you sexy thing?” She grumbled at him, but she didn’t really mean it. He spent the afternoon with her, arranging disused rooms. He shrunk the pool room a bit and merged several rooms into a new study and added some space to the ballroom that had gone disused for quite some time now. He still hadn’t rebuilt the zero room but he might get to that eventually. With no other telepaths around most of the time it wasn’t something he needed and he usually had forgotten about it when he’d had one. He was about to edit the library layout again when the Tardis nudged him that it was occupied. Of course it was, now that he was trying to work on it. It might be worth the inevitable destruction if he just found out what she was planning now. He hadn’t had the hearts to check the coordinates she’d given him yet and wasn’t sure when he would. 

The Master was in _his_ favorite chair, watching some human cartoon with ridiculous beige walking round people that lived inside round things. It made him glad he’d redecorated more. Far too many round things. She had her legs bent up on the chair, stocking feet primly together and spine against the padded arm. The Master had always had a dramatic poise no matter who was or wasn’t observing, even as the small, dark haired child he’d first met so long ago. He himself was less prone to tripping over himself now than in his last body, but it had always been something he was good at. The long jacket was folded neatly over the back of the chair. There was a fire in the hearth. 

The Doctor walked over and sat on the floor in front of _his_ chair and let his long legs lay out flat in front of him. The fire was quite pleasant, though he hadn’t a clue why the Tardis was being so welcoming towards the Master after the assault of the paradox machine. The carpet looked much nicer in dark red. Why his previous self had chosen green he would never understand. The tablet made springy noises incessantly. 

The Master was waiting and he always knew what she wanted, how to please, he just so rarely felt like doing it. He let his head fall back against the chair. “Mistress.” 

Fingers slid into his hair and pressed his head to the side of the chair to face away from her, a thumbnail scraping idle circles. The touch was simple and not overwhelming to this body which wanted so little sensation, but more welcome was the rake of her mental talons on the papery shields around his mind, just a greeting and reminder of her skill. He blinked slowly at nothing and savored it.

“Do you remember when you taught me to kiss? Mouth on mouth like humans do? How you craved it in your bones despite our species never having done such a thing? I learned just for you. I’d give you anything you wanted you know.” 

“Then why build me an army you knew I’d never accept? Why are you here, when I know it won’t last and I’m not sure I’m not dreaming?” His voice seemed rough. It had been a very quiet few days. 

“You might accept someday. I know what you want, things you’ve always wanted, you just don’t like it. But I’ve always been more patient then you, Doctor. I can wait.”

The scrape of her nails, both sets, was lulling. 

“The drums are gone. The universe has gone so quiet in my mind. Took some getting used to I’ll have you know.”

He nudged back at her mental touch and heard her purr in her throat behind him. “I was widowed again and grew old in my last body.” 

Her touch faltered. “I didn’t know that.” 

“She was vicious, and intelligent, and bossed me around to no end. You actually might have quite liked her. She might have shot you in a jealous rage.” 

“It’s good to hear your taste is improving at least.” 

“But I’m afraid this body isn’t as… touchy as my last two.” 

“I’m sure you’ll please me anyway.” She tugged him backwards by the chin and kissed him. 

The kiss was not unexpected this time, and much less overwhelming. He checked the locks of several doors in his mind and dropped his shields. The smug groan she made was more familiar to him than this body had yet become. She surged into his head, twining around his surface thoughts and letting them slide through her fingers. She could make a fist and squeeze at any moment but she didn’t. Even in his year in her captivity they’d never touched like this. It had been so long. His hearts were hurting.

He tugged away, turned himself to kneel facing her and she wrapped an arm around his neck to kiss him again. He may have introduced the Master to that concept so long ago but she’d definitely developed a taste for it all of her own. He badly wanted to feel her heartbeats again and she huffed at him mentally, seizing his wrists and placing his hands near the buttons on her blouse of which there were far too many. She was hardly helping the process, placing kisses on one eyelid and then the other then back to his nose again, which was just incomprehensible. He slid the halves of her blouse apart and laid an ear on her ribs. The ThudThud thudthud was transfixing. She tightened the arm around his neck and pressed a palm over his ear. Their surface thoughts were intermingled, bits of sensation and emotion. One of them was desperately sad for a moment but he couldn’t be sure who. 

Her breasts were soft against his face. He’d forgotten how River had liked to shove his face between hers when she wanted him to shut up. The Master’s amusement drifted across his mind like a wisp of smoke.

He leaned back on his heals when she started to absently hum some sugary pop song. “Shut it.” 

She glared and joined him on the floor, insteps resting on the prongs of his hips, fingers curled over the tops of his shoulders and forearms flat to his chest like a Gallifreyan child expecting to be carried. “Oh, stop that. That’s repulsive.” 

“Hmm, say something nice.” She was smirking now, and since nothing was exploding at her hand that he knew of he could enjoy it. She kicked a locked door in his mind in response.

“Please Mistress.” He rubbed the line of his jawbone across hers in a far more Gallifreyan kiss. Her hindbrain lit up, sense memories of ancient courtship rituals beak to beak, the invitation of psionic touch. She stood and nudged him back with one narrow foot to his chest, pulling off her blouse to lay it over the arm of the chair before extending a hand. He took it before he stood and felt her satisfaction in his mind. She led him downward in the Tardis to a plain door like any other. 

He’d devoted so much energy to ignoring her the past few days that she’d managed to customize one of the guest rooms. The light was much more reddish and the room far warmer than the rest of the Tardis. The grey organics in the halls continued into the room and wrapped around the bed where she may have slept. She pushed him to sit and then straddled him, letting the hem of her skirts slid up and pool around their legs. Her skin was cooler than his, like it always was, when she cupped his face in her hands and squeezed so he’d open his mouth under her kiss. It seemed messier to this body than it needed to be, but he still sighed. Artron particles under her tongue, glucose and zinc. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders to catch around his arms and began to unbutton his shirt. She looked fond again. He fumbled a hand free of his jacket and slowly placed it on her back, just below the cream lace of her underthings. She flexed her spine and… oh. Oh, there was that. He’d nearly forgotten about that, but it was good to know that it was working. She laughed against his shoulder.

It seemed as though he became shirtless quite suddenly, and she shoved him down onto his back with both hands on his shoulders. His hands reached for her waist on their own as she rolled her hips against his. The flickers of pleasure in their minds mingled together. He found the clasp on her skirt and released it. She sat back on his thighs and made the same little sound of delight that the Master always made when she caught sight of his naval. She of course didn’t have one. His returned stubbornly with every regeneration. In a moment she’d fixed her mouth over it, shoving her tongue into the little divot of scar tissue. It had never felt anything but weird to him but she did it every time. He prodded at the side of her head after a moment and she lay forward on his chest with a smirk, but not before he saw the round, pinkish stain on his stomach. He’d forgotten the lipstick was applied not attached again. 

The Master kissed his nose before rolling off him to his side. She shimmied the skirt down her legs and let it drop, then purposely slid one arm behind her head and drew up one leg. She looked beautiful and so very, very much herself. She nuzzled at his mind, both smug at his thoughts and urging him towards her. He leaned over her, kneeling to one side with his hands in his lap and she rolled her eyes as if overwrought and lifted one of his legs by the knee to put it between her own. The little shorts she was wearing had a ruffle of lace around her legs. It was unbearably cute. She pouted at that thought for just a moment, then slapped him across the face. 

_That_ was more familiar. This body had no problem whatsoever understanding _that_ from her. He wasted no time sliding the undergarment off her legs while she unfastened his trousers and pushed them away. He moved exactly how she showed him in the image in her mind, one arm under the small of her back and one behind her shoulders. He didn’t argue or ignore or fuss with her plan. It had been too long since they’d really had this for him to feel like being contrary with her just because he could. She wrapped one slender leg up over his hips and ground up against him. It seemed to make his eyes stop working. She nudged him with her stocking toes and her mind just where she wanted him before he pressed inside her. 

It was blissful, to be so close together. He could hear her ragged gasping near his face, but it was all secondary sensation to her slinking deeper into his mind to rub against every part of his capacity to feel pleasure. It had been over a thousand years since he’d had that kind of touch and he’d never thought to have it again. His Mistress twined both arms around his neck and pulled him down cheek to cheek while they rocked together. The bed was firm and unmoving beneath them and the room was warm and reddish. One of them painted a little mental image from scraps of species memory and sensation, a warm red cliff side, feathers across backs. A shared flight of fancy. They had once spent much time in shared idle musing. 

Their bodies were growing tense. He could feel the Master’s pleasure spilling over into his own mind. She pulled his mouth to hers for another messy kiss. This time it made him shudder.

The Master came first of course. Her nails dug into the edges of his shoulder blades, muscles rippling in her core. He threw himself from his mind into hers just in time to feel all the colors dissolve, a second’s singularity held between their minds. Awareness came back to physical eyes but everything felt slowed down, their thoughts gone languid barely moving. Her eyes were fixed on him. He rested atop her, head tucked under her chin. She kissed his greying hair. 

It was a short moment before the clutch of her arms and legs became too confining. This body’s skin seemed too close to his hollow bones. She groaned as she let him move away to lay beside her, arching her spine and starting to knead at her own breasts through the fabric over them. 

“I don’t know why this is satisfying, no ones used them in our species for generations, but it is.” He watched her hands flex. The Master’s last body had had broad palms and hers were very narrow, but all her bodies always had such nice fingers.

She unfastened all the little hooks down the front and shoved it away before rolling over towards him face to face. One arm was folded warm between them but he reached up with his other hand and began sliding the pins from her hair. The careful style was battered beyond repair. Loosened it fell well past her shoulders, long and thick waves with curling ends. He pulled it together to lay over top of them and cover his face. It smelled like her and itched a little but he liked it. 

The Master looked bemused. “Absolutely not.” She lifted her head up and gathered her hair below herself before lying back down on the mattress. 

He leaned his mouth and nose into the locks. “This is very nice.” 

“Can you imagine my last body that you saw with this hair?” 

He chuckled at the image, but felt a pang between his hearts at the knowledge that the Master had gone through a body that he’d never met just like he had. 

They’d been lying forehead to forehead for some time now, with his arms folded between them and hers around him. The Doctor thought he might actually sleep, it had been some time, but this was too pleasant to leave. His Mistress was smiling at him softly. 

This couldn’t last, it never did. The Master’s timeline was invariably made up of end games and contingencies, with an accompaniment of dubiously brilliant science. Physical comfort without strings attached had not been available between them for a very long time. “What is it you’re planning, Mistress. I don’t understand all of this.” 

He got a glimpse of unendurable pain, a body in red and orange robes on the ground nearby and two more fleeing, people shouting over each other and then a sudden, ringing silence. The Master gave nothing away by accident, but she so hated any vulnerability. He wondered why she let him see that. She let the psionic link between them dissolve a moment later. He kissed her softly, fingertips resting over her hearts. If she acted against him now this would still have all been worth it.

Her face had gone earnest again, but she laid a smirk above that expression quickly and kissed his nose again. “I told you my dear Doctor, vacation.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so this is my first posted fic in nearly five years and it is absolutely not the one I meant to post first. I have written many several thousand words of MCU fic in the last year, but it seems we like the Missy Master so I wrote this to completion in four days. If you enjoyed this, and are Doctor Who or Marvel fans I hope to have more stories up soon.
> 
> If anyone's curious, the shows Missy is watching are How to Train Your Dragon and Rolie Polie Olie, a cartoon from the late 90's. 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys.


End file.
